The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon plant, botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Barpenpepre’.
The new Penstemon plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new early-flowering Penstemon plants with attractive flower color.
The new Penstemon plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2013 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Penstemon hartwegii identified as code number Pe-0002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Penstemon hartwegii identified as code number Pe-0099, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Penstemon plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in April, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Penstemon plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since April, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Penstemon plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.